The PiggyBac (PB) transposase, part of a larger PB family of transposases found in vertebrates and invertebrate PB transposons, is a compact functional transposase protein that catalyzes the excision and re-integration of the PB transposon (Fraser et al., Insect Mol. Biol., 1996, 5, 141-51; Mitra et al., EMBO J., 2008, 27, 1097-1109; and Ding et al., Cell, 2005, 122, 473-83). In many cases, an increase in the movement of the transposon to another part of the genome is desired. For selection of a hyperactive transposase, one would want to select a transposase that can rapidly and efficiently mobilize a transposon from one genomic location to another. Thus, for a particular experimental period, a hyperactive transposase would be desired to yield a greater number of transposon integrations per cell versus a non-hyperactive transposase. Provided herein are hyperactive PiggyBac transposase proteins, nucleic acids encoding the same, compositions comprising the same, kits comprising the same, non-human transgenic animals comprising the same, and methods of using the same.